ksksjokebankfandomcom-20200215-history
STAND-O!
Part of a series on Maid RPG (Under Construction) A relatively rare and difficult to roll Curse! that can be rolled by getting 665 on the Maid RPG Item Table. You get shot by a mysterious arrow and develop seemingly supernatural abilities (Game Master decides stand powers, base it mostly off your stats). If this happens in a game, everyone else gains the chance of getting one (1/6) this is done so at least potentially some people can actually see your "spirit". Necronica Shalltear Bloodfallen's stand. A stand with manifesting from Shalltear's vampirism and her great skill in necromancy. When summoned, Necronica boosts the power of Shalltear's vampiric and necromancy attacks by +2 in rolls. Dislikes being around objects of holy origin however and if summoned near one will suffer -1 in stats. Lacks in speed and power synonymous of conventional stands, however makes up for it in dexterity and the ability to phase itself and Shalltear in/out of existence temporarily. Tends to attempt to drink the blood of defeated enemies, however is always prevented from doing so by Shalltear, much to her annoyance in her stands disobedience. But what would happen if Shalltear decided to let loose and let Necronica drink? Special Moves (Necrosis spear) - A spear created through necrotic energies and empowered by vampirism. Cannot miss and is difficult to block (-2 against blocking attempts). All NPC's killed by this weapon come back as undead versions of themselves that are controlled by the user, their bodies decay however after 10 minutes of real time. (Spectral Claws) - Phase Necronica's clawed hands through the outer layer of an opponent then solidifying them inside, potentially doing massive damage (if attack succeeds, roll an additional 2D6 when applying stress). Cannot be blocked, only avoided. ??? - Drinking someones blood after they have been defeated in combat. Overwrite A stand developed from Luna L'itemoji's exceptional affinity with computers. At the command of Luna, Overwrite can attempt to access the living code of the universe and tamper with it, what happens however is up to the dice... (see table) In combat Overwrite battles in its armoured form, manifesting as a hollow suit of knights armour with a European sword (+2 to stats in combat) Though durable to damage and heavy hitting (Upon taking damage on a roll of 5+ it is ignored), Overwrite in combat is slow to react to new incoming threats; knocking the helmet off the body will also stun Overwrite for a few seconds. (-2 when trying to avoid attacks, if the helmet is knocked off Overwrite is stunned and cannot function in combat mode for 15 seconds real time.) Special Moves Giga Render - Overwrite enters a state of hardened computing. In this state Overwrite is vulnerable to damage even in its astral form. However entering this state leaves Overwrite in a state of extreme computational capacity; while in this state all stats are boosted by +5 for 5 minutes real time and all attacks against Overwrite (not against Luna herself) are avoided on a roll of 3+. However has a cooldown of 10 real time minutes. Defragment Blade - A particularly strong swing with a sword. Unwieldy and difficult to handle (-2 on hitting rolls) however if the attack makes contact, it sends the opponent flying and does an additional 2D6 stress. ??? - May occur in times of a stressful life and death situation. The Marked One A second stand manifested by Luna L'itemoji, this time due to her stalking tendencies. Extremely lacking in individual physical strength or anything of the sort as well as unable to fully manifest if another person is looking at it, TMO has the unique capability of being able to tear dimensional holes into the fabric of the universe. (User is able to move anything anywhere). This however runs at the risk of potential dimensional backlash. While this has yet to happen to Luna, who knows... Special Moves Unseen Gift - Reaching through the dimensional hole TMO pulls out a random item in an attempt to help its user in battle. The Abyss - TMO reaches into the ground, tearing a hole beneath the opponent and dropping them in; but only to leg height. (Traps the opponent, cannot move using legs; means of getting out must be role-played and cannot involve using leg movement) ??? - In defence of its user, TMO finally lets loose. Occult Shadow A stand developed from Allyn Acres' constant association with the Illuminati. When summoned, Occult is primarily based around speed and fast attacks, while individual attacks do very little damage, Occult relys on the pure volume done to stack on the damage. (When attacking with Occult, roll 3D6 those are the number of attacks Occult does. However when calculating stress inflicted only use 1D6 and halve the result per attack) Slippery and difficult to see, Occult tends to hide inside Allyn's shadow and will often show itself only to defend its user. (Cannot be used to perform tasks, can only be used in combat or as defence) Special Moves (Shadow Flick) - Spring across a arena at lightning speed, only visible as a round shadow along the ground. In combat this attack will always go first. (Can be used to transport user quickly across an arena). (Smoke Bomb) - A miniturised smoke bomb used to cover an area in smoke. Can be used to cover an area in smoke (all in area have a +2 to avoiding projectile attacks) or can be used once per battle to avoid an attack. ??? - Perhaps the organisation will come for a visit... (Pinkspace's Stand) Originally designed as a self learning artificial intelligence capable of providing protection and security for their nation. (name of maid) rapidly gained the perception for its creation and turned on her creators. (name of maid)'s body is her stand, a moving arsenal of mechanised weaponry originally intended for the purpose of defending a country; instead the source of the countries downfall. (Counts as robotic and tech) (Due to the nature of the body, (name of maid)'s body is visible to all people and can be damaged by everyone rather than the usual stands tendency to be only defeatable by other stands) Special Moves (Regenerative Adamantium Body) - (Name of maid)'s body comprises of a unique admantium alloy that is both extremely resistant to damage and is capable of regenerating from damage. Due to the weight of it however it severely hampers mobility but allows (maid name) to be extremely difficult to defeat in combat. (Role played actions are more limited due to massive weight. Role played actions involving strength are more believable and feasible) (Looses D6 stress every turn in combat) (Robotic Nature) - All stress damage taken is reduced by D6 (Living Arsenal) - (Name of maid)'s body is a living arsenal of weaponry, when fighting roll a D6 to see what weapon is drawn. (1) Prismatic Annihilator Beam - A massive beam of pure energy that is nigh unstoppable and disintegrates nearly anything it makes contact with. (Can ONLY ever be fired with one shot) (You dodge this, not trying to block this) (If your maid takes damage from this and enters stress explosion, the maid is disintegrated) (Deals 2D6 stress). (2) Plasma Cannon - Arm engages into a plasma cannon function. (Roll additional D6 for shots) (Blocking attempts suffer a -2) (3) Shotguns - Under slung beneath an each arm, a shotgun exists. (Fire modes - Buckshot or Slug) (Shotgun gets more accurate the closer you are to target) (Buckshot - 2D6 shots. +1 to block, -1 to avoid it). (Slug - 2 shots, can cause stunning) (4) Laser - Wrist mounted laser can be used to set things alight or for cutting. (1 shot, can be re-adjusted via roleplay. Can be blocked but probably isn't the smartest of ideas...) (5) Howitzer - A large calibre artillery cannon. Doesn't need to hit you directly to hurt. (Single shot, can hit multiple targets. Unwieldy, difficult to re-adjust fire after preperations have started) (Causes stunning and damage taken causes an additional D6 to stress rolls) (6) Rotary Cannon - Fear the BBBBBRRRRTTTT. (10D6 shots, -2 to hitting) (Shredder - for everytime an opponent blocks against a shot, a stacking -1 occurs against each consecutive block attempt) (EMPTY THE CLIP!) - Empty the ammunition of every weapon (name of maid) has in her arsenal at the same time against one target. (Roll 35D6, that is the number of shots allowed. Pick which weapons you wish to use for those shots and proceed as usual. User is unable to utilise Living arsenal whatsoever until all ammunition is regenerated, which is the number of shots in realtime.) ??? - I once had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me! Ben Shapiro A stand manifested from Sylvannis' background as a scientist, the stand itself had been driven mad in Sylvannis' time as a captive in a previous kidnapping attempt. Well known amongst the other maids as being sadistic and enjoys ruining the fun that they may have. Special Moves (Defeating them with FACTS) - When another maid does something in roleplay that doesn't necessarily make sense, Ben Shapiro can attempt to defeat their logic with FACTS. If winning the argument, then the other maid cannot make the action. (Dramatic Scream) - Let loose a dramatic scream, for dramatic affect off course. Does nothing, just helps you win arguments. ??? - *Insert Awaken Here* Rocket Mann An offshoot of Felix's tendency to utilise a bazooka as a means of transportation during combat, a stand manifested from her(?) tendency to utilise the method; becoming a orbiting man behind her equipped with Felix's characteristic bazooka. No one has figured out why Felix refers to the stand as Rocket MANN though... (While stand is manifested, Felix is able to utilise two rocket launchers at the same time for combat purposes) Special Moves Rocket Man is able to swap between three different items. Gunboats - You don't take rocket based self damage while equipped. Blackbox - Hitting an enemy with a rocket, loose -1 Stress. Airstrike - Fire an additional 2D6 rockets if firing while airborne. An additional shot is fired each point of stress that the opponent has previously taken from you in combat. ??? - C'mere Cupcake. Soul Grinder A stand imbued with 1% of the power from the Grim Reaper itself, it exists to draw souls from the mortal world for its master. More recently however it has taken a liking towards utilising Stress rather than souls. A spectral mass of intangibility, Soul Grinder presents a ghostly image of a flesh less being wielding a massively oversized scythe used to cleave apart those who stand in its way. (Intangible to conventional damage, against people or stands) (Exists to perform its purpose, stand refuses to be summoned for other means). Special Moves Stress Explosion cap is raised by 40. (Stress for the Stress Forge) - Stress on the user can be absorbed in order to amp either the number of attacks that Soul Grinder can perform or the power of the attacks. (2 Stress absorbed per attack / 3 Stress for +1 in combat for that combat period) (Deathly Swing) - Swing the scythe in a wide cleaving arc, eviscerating all that stands in its way. (Can hit multiple opponents who are close together. Contact absorbs D6 stress from them) (Stress Absorption) - User can choose to steal the stress from another person. (Pick a target, steal 2D6 Stress from them) ??? - ANGERY Ghostly Freddo Jesus A further development from her pet, when Nanana returned form the netherworld back into reality complaining of who truly killed her; she swore on Ghost Jesus. Resulting in Ghost Jesus taking offence to this and possessing her Freddo Frog as a means of punishing her. Despite having the fused mind of Jesus and a Freddo Frog, GFJ is always arguing with Nanana and often will flat out refuse to help her when asked. (When attempting to use stand for any purpose roll a D6. On a 1-3, GFJ will refuse to cooperate, 4 GFJ will cooperate... a little on a 5-6 GFJ will actually listen.) Ironically the way GFJ and Nanana argue resembles that of a married couple and thus she tends to be made fun of by the other maids due to this. Special Moves Holy Aura - The more Nanana prays, GFJ will perform more powerful attacks. (INFIDEL) - Smash the opponent across the head with a significantly sized cross. (Deals an additional 2D6 Stress) (Chocolatey Goodness) - Its still a Freddo Frog. Opponents or Nanana can attempt to eat a part of GFJ (whether GFJ agrees is another question entirely). When rolling for consumption - roll a 2D6, that number is the amount of stress removed. The total number that GFJ can be eaten is 50; with 1 consumption being regenerated for each real time minute. ??? - What your seeing now is just my base form. Tony Hawk A ghostly amalgamation of Dr Stockman's loneliness and his love of skating, lead to the manifestation of Tony Hawk as a stand. Being a pro skater, Tony Hawk tends to have a massive fan following and as such is able to add an additional +1 when performing things involving his skateboard. Special Moves (Pro Skater) - Tricks performed on the skateboard increase his favour gained by 1 for each trick that he performs while still on the board. Getting off the board resets this however. (Trick Shot) - Take a fancy skate manoeuvre while also taking a swing at an enemy with the board itself. Achieving the attack will increase trick scale by 5, however failing will remove Tony from the skateboard. ??? - You thought I have been defeated? HA FOR I BAXTER STOCKMAN....